Kiba's Birthday Surprise!
by NaughtyTech
Summary: Naruto and Kiba are angry at each other because of the issue of topping. Naruto gives Kiba a birthday present that will hopefully solve their quandary. Pairing s : NaruNaru, NaruKibaNaru. Warning: Yaoi, Slash, LEMON


**Title:** Kiba's Birthday Surprise  
**Pairing(s):** NaruNaru, NaruKibaNaru  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Genre:** NaruKiba, KibaNaru, Yaoi, Humor, LEMON, Oneshot-universe 1  
**Warning:** Vulgar language, minor violence, strong scenes of sexuality, ect.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. This contains adult material and is not suitable for anyone under the age of 18.  
**Description:** Naruto and Kiba are angry at each other because of the issue of topping. Naruto gives Kiba a birthday present that will hopefully solve their quandary.  
**Beta: **abnegation218

* * *

Naruto thrashed around under the covers of his bed, the heat inside him melting his organs. Both he and Kiba had stubbornly refused to speak to the other due to the events of the last time they had succumbed to their heat. Even through the mission Tsunade had sent them on a couple of days ago, they had refrained from anything other than basic communication. Naruto could remember clearly how much he lusted for him; nearly throwing away all pretence and just raping the dog-nin, but he controlled his baser urges.

The blond had tried several times to quell the heat himself; masturbating, having sex with his shadow clones, having sex with shadow clones that were transformed into Kiba, but it wouldn't work, and somehow he knew that the only one who could help was the real Kiba.

Naruto roared in anger and sat up, sweat pouring down his face as he made familiar hand signs. A shadow clone, just as naked, aroused, sweaty and dishevelled as the original popped into existence beside the bed.

He grabbed the blond clone by the back of the neck and crushed their lips together forcefully. The clone groaned into his mouth, throwing the sheets off of the original, and climbed on-top of Naruto, making their raging boners touch.

The double ground down onto Naruto's erection, producing a moan of satisfaction. Naruto thrust his tongue into the replica's, allowing the limb to probe the warm cavern hungrily. The blond drove upwards, their stiff shafts rubbing as the two grew louder, nearing their release.

"Ah-Ooooh, Kiba!" yelled Naruto, both coming loudly onto his groin.

The shadow clone wore an expression of ecstasy before he popped out of existence.

Naruto panted heavily, the heat subdued slightly, but he knew it'd be back. He had to think quickly before the heat came once more, blocking all higher brain functions.

He knew Kiba was in the same boat as he was, and also knew that the only reason Kiba didn't want to bed him was the whole topping issue. He and Kiba were both too proud to accept being bottom, even if it felt great.

The blond exhaled explosively, racking his brains for some idea, they had to come to a compromise, but what?

He looked over at the calendar on the wall; tomorrow was July 7th, Kiba's birthday.

'Damn!' he thought, rubbing his forehead, 'I completely forgot. He invited me while we were on the way to the Sauna. He probably won't want me there now.'

He smacked himself on the head exasperatedly. "There has to be some way for both of us to get what we want."

That's when it hit him; it had been staring him in the face this entire time, how could he not have seen it?

Naruto sat up, beginning to formulate a plan as the sun began to set over Kohana. It would all hinge on just how horny the dig-nin really was.

Content now that his plot was solid, he smiled to himself and laid his head on his pillow, confident that the plan would work; I mean come on, who could resist _that_? He drifted pleasantly off to sleep, dreaming of the day to come.

-

"Happy Birthday Kiba!" chimed his friends and family, their voices echoing slightly in the living room of the Inuzuka estate.

Kiba's tousled face scanned over the people in attendance; Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, and various family members lined the walls, looking at him expectantly. He forced a smile and tried to look surprised at their appearance; he could see it coming from a mile off. Noticing the whiskered blond he wanted to see the most was absent, his face fell slightly.

'Of course he didn't come, we aren't speaking after all.'

Kiba kept his fake smile in place and kept his distance as he hugged some of the girls that approached him, trying desperately not to let them find the hard on he had been sporting for the last few days.

He attempted to act as though nothing were wrong throughout the entire party, he could tell though that some of his family members, his sister Hana included, knew what was bothering him. Plastering a look of excitement over visage, he opened gifts, ate pizza, drank some sake, and made an effort to ignore the intensely boiling lava in his stomach.

Once the party was over and the guests departed, Kiba headed upstairs to take a _very_ cold shower. He spotted Hana making his way towards him from down the hall and paused with his hand on the doorknob.

Hana stopped beside him, smirking slightly. "You've still got another present waiting for you."

"I'll open it later." he said exasperatedly.

She raised an eyebrow, appraisingly. "Oh, I think you'll find this gift more _satisfying_. It's in your room."

Kiba frowned as his sister passed him, chuckling to herself.

With a puzzled expression, Kiba walked towards his room, the feeling in his gut intensifying with each painstaking step he took. He stopped in front of his room, hesitating as he reached for the handle. He could smell something, something pleasant and arousing beyond the door. Registering the scent, Kiba wrenched it open, searching the room for the owner of the said aroma.

"Oh, hello Kiba." said Naruto non chalantly.

Kiba's jaw dropped. He stared in wonder as Naruto leaned his arm on the shoulder of another Naruto, this one completely naked and standing with his arms crossed, a ribbon tied like a skimpy thong around his waist and affixed around the base of his semi-erect penis. He gawked unabashedly at the disrobed figure, his eyes drifting hungrily over every contour as his cock jumped reciprocally at the pleasurable sight.

"I take it by your expression that you approve." said the clothed Naruto, leaning closer to the second's face.

He licked the whiskered check sinuously, looking at Kiba with seduction. Kiba's erection throbbed painfully as Naruto slid his hand over the other's naked ass, letting his finger slip into the crack and toy with the puckered hole. The nude Naruto mewled happily and leaned back, throwing his flushed face around while closing his eyes.

"I made this one more submissive than my others; one-hundred percent, grade-A uke." he said calmly, still teasing the clone as Kiba drooled slightly.

Naruto gave the clone a slap on the rear and he made his way forwards, walking enticingly to where the dog-nin stood. Kiba backed away slightly, his back hitting the door as the copy pressed his body against his own, moving a leg up Kiba's hip and at the same time nipping subserviently at his jaw-line.

"Happy birthday Kiba." the blond whispered, gliding his hands over Kiba's chest.

Kiba tried to collect his thoughts rationally; obviously Naruto was trying to do something other than just please Kiba, after all, Naruto hardly ever did anything for him. The feeling of the clone rubbing his hand over his erection nearly made him overlook his suspicion, wanting only to reach his release.

The brunet moaned as the duplicate turned and ran his stern over Kiba's clothed shaft, trying to make his words coherent. "Ngh-B-but what about-Ah ... you...?"

Naruto chuckled, grinning maliciously.

"Well that's the thing ..." he said, striding forwards and pinning Kiba with a sly gaze.

"You get me ..." he gestured towards the doppelganger, still moving his rear over Kiba's crotch.

"And I ..." he cupped Kiba's face in his hand and stared into his auburn slits.

"... Get you." Naruto finished, pressing their lips into a bruising kiss.

Kiba groaned in his mouth, melting into Naruto's lips; this was far too much for him to refuse, even without the heat that now seared in his midriff.

At this, Naruto's double took Kiba's hand and lead him towards the bed, the real Naruto close behind. The clone began to tug at the dog-nin's belt while the original came up behind and placed his hands up his shirt, allowing them to slide over his skin as he removed the offending article.

Kiba let out a throaty breath as Naruto kissed the fresh inched of flesh on his shoulder, lapping over toothy scar on his neck as he removed his orange track bottoms. The clone let Kiba's pants and boxers drop to the floor and climbed onto the bed, pulling Kiba with him. Naruto removed his shirt and joined them, pressing his erection into Kiba's lower back as they all kneeled on the cot.

The blond duplicate kissed down the brunets pubic area, nudging his nose against the warm shaft. Kiba moaned and thrust forwards slightly at the contact, moving the claw on his index finger under the ribbon around the copy's waist and cutting it, throwing the material to the side as he brought the digit over the blond's opening, playing with the tight hole. The clone whimpered, grabbing Kiba's erection for support as his knees buckled.

The real Naruto pushed a hand lightly onto Kiba's shoulder, moving his torso forwards to bring his rear further to bear. He lowered his head to the brunet's stern, placing his face between the teen's ass cheeks as he trailed his tongue over Kiba's balls and over his entrance. Kiba's breathing hitched, Naruto swirling his tongue around the rim.

"Ah! Shiiiiiit!" growled Kiba, eye's closed tightly from pleasure; he already wanted to cream.

Naruto smiled wickedly, pushing his tongue into the tense ring of muscle. Kiba pushed back, trying to get the agile appendage further inside him, gasping lowly at the extreme gratification.

The clone took this opportunity while he was distracted to place his mouth at the tip of Kiba's cock, opening his mouth slowly as he wrapped his jaws around the stiff rod.

Naruto heard a scuffling from near the door, but chose to ignore it, passing it off as being his imagination.

"Oh god! Naruto!" cried Kiba, lacing his fingers into the double's gold locks.

Naruto smirked, twisting and writing his tongue inside Kiba's ass, his twin bobbing up and down over Kiba's shaft.

Both Naruto's ceased their oral ministrations as they saw Kiba was about to come.

"... Why'd ... you stop...?" panted his annoyed voice.

"You may be the birthday-boy, but you don't get _all_ the fun." said Naruto's seductive tone, returning to kissing the brunets shoulders as he toyed with one of Kiba's nipples, rolling the pink nub between his fingers.

The fox boy's clone turned around, pressing his face against the mattress as he presented his ass to Kiba.

Kiba moved forwards eagerly, pressing his cock into the clones hole, receiving a mewl of satisfaction as he sheathed his manhood enthusiastically into the taut, well muscled ass. He paused for a moment, giving the clone time to adjust as he savoured the feeling of ecstasy that poured through his veins.

"Hmm, you look like you're enjoying that." said Naruto, smiling.

Naruto turned Kiba's face around to meet his and captured his lips passionately.

Kiba parted, moaning as he pulled out and pushed back in harshly, making the clone yell his name.

Naruto chortled lowly, watching Kiba gain such pleasures from him as he moved his hand to the brunet's entrance, extending a finger to tease his hole. Kiba groaned gratefully as Naruto thrust and twisted his fingers inside of him, biting lightly down on the mark at his neck.

Naruto removed the fingers and positioned himself at Kiba's opening, pressing in slightly.

"Happy birthday Kiba." he whispered huskily into his ear, before thrusting forwards into the brunet's warm, inviting ass.

Kiba cried out and pushed back, sliding out of the clone as he forced himself onto Naruto's cock. Kiba turned back to Naruto again and placed his hand on the back of his head, forcing his face into a voracious kiss. Naruto pulled away as he dragged his shaft out and pushed in once more.

"Oh-Faster!" whimpered the clone, pressing backwards.

They were all soon screaming out their pleasure as Kiba alternated between driving into the clone and pulling back to meet Naruto's powerful thrusts. Kiba was in a state of complete rapture; having the unbelievable pleasures of topping and bottoming at the same time, having his cock encased inside Naruto's warm ass while having Naruto inside him was the best feeling he had ever experienced. Naruto was also going to get both pleasures when his shadow clone disappeared.

Naruto thought he heard another scuffle, but ignored it as he neared his release.

"Ah-Oh Naruto!" yelled Kiba, coming loudly into the blond clone as he continued to thrust and push back.

Naruto followed soon after, crying out as he plunged into the taut ass, pulling at Kiba's waist to dig quicker, filling the cavity with seed.

The clone was last, screaming Kiba's name as he came over the bed sheets and on his stomach, before disappearing with a loud _'Pop!'_.

Kiba fell forwards, as did Naruto, landing in a heap on the covers of Kiba's bed. After catching their breaths, their faces flushed and sweaty, Naruto began kissing Kiba's neck, receiving a purr of satisfaction. Naruto turned on his side and drew Kiba closer, placing his arm possessively over his waist as the brunet curled up into Naruto's body, closing their eyes and waiting pleasantly for sleep to fall upon them.

-

Hinata stood outside Kiba's room, as red as a tomato. "N-Naruto-kun a-and K-Kib-ba-kun!"

Hinata replayed the image of the boys, writhing and moaning in pleasure. Not only was it a fantasy of hers to have Kiba and Naruto together, there had been _two _Naruto's! And Gods, the things they were doing!

She waited a while longer; contemplating if she should look again. She thought it would be wrong but her curiosity got the best of her. She peered through the door again and clapped a hand to her mouth to prevent a gasp as the teens came loudly and spectacularly.

That was all it took to get her to let out a small squeal and pass out just beyond the door, her fantasies taking on new pleasures as the idea of multiple Naruto's entered her dreams.

* * *

**A/N: **Happy Birthday Kiba! I'm sure he enjoyed himself. ;) His birthday art isn't ready yet unfortunately, been busy, so it'll be a day or two before it's up. Anyway, comments are appreciated!


End file.
